Shadow the Assassin
by Darkrain the Wolf
Summary: I'm not very good a summaries, but it's about an assassin that joins the DWMA. It's my first fanfic, so if anyone sees anything that can be improved, I'd like to know.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Shadow the Assassin; The mission to capture an assassin?

The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA. A place where meisters and weapons work together to create a death scythe, a weapon worthy of Death himself. To create a death scythe, they have to collect 99 kishin egg souls and one witch soul.

Shadow was a new student to the DWMA. She wasn't like most students though. She had long black hair that went past her shoulders and bangs that covered her piercing red eyes. But on top of her head was two black wolf ears. She wore a gray beanie on her head, so it looked like they were attached to the beanie. Well, those ears are real. She has a fluffy black wolf tail to go along with her ears. Shadow normally wore a black jacket that was halfway zipped up with a red shirt and normal blue jeans. She loved to wear black converse, as those were her favorite shoes. Shadow was a meister, but little did anyone know she had more potential than that. This is where the story begins.

The moon was at its peak in the sky, grinning down at the academy with its large smile and blood oozing out of the corner of its mouth. Two figures ran in the shadows.

One of them stopped as it ran into a dead end.

"N – no! Don't kill me!" the man shouted.

The other figure advanced slowly, something glinting in its hand.

Suddenly, blood flew into the air. The man slid to the ground, his throat slashed open. The other figure simply clean the dagger on the dead man's

shirt, sheathed it, and walked away.

That figure was Shadow. She was an assassin who got paid large amounts of money. Shadow was silent and deadly, and rarely spoke. She knew how to carry out orders, and that is what caught the attention of Lord Death himself.

"That Shadow sure is something, isn't she?" he asked.

Stein replied, "Indeed. I'm sure she'd make an excellent test subject."

"Now, now, Stein. She needs to stay alive if she is to join the academy."

Death the Kid, Lord Death's son, walked in the room.

"Father, what are you looking at?"

"There is a meister that has caught my attention. She isn't a student of the academy, but I would like for her to join."

"And how are you going to do that?"

"Simple. I want you to bring her here."

Kid said, "Why me? Why don't you send one of your students on a mission to capture her?"

"Hm, I suppose I could. I wonder who would take a mission that doesn't give the meisters or their weapons souls."

****Note: This story takes place before Crona enters the anime.**

Maka and Soul looked at the list of missions.

"There's a mission that wants someone to capture a person? Strange," Maka said.

"Yeah. Wonder why Lord Death wants this person captured," Soul said back.

"How about it, Soul? Want to take the mission?"

"Sure, why not."

Death said, "Hello, hello, Maka and Soul!"

"Hi, Lord Death," both said in unison.

"I see you two decided to take the mission to capture Shadow."

"Who's Shadow?" Soul asked.

"Shadow is an assassin who has the potential to be an excellent meister. I want you two to capture her, and bring her back here. I can already tell you that it will not be easy. She can be very tricky."

Stein appeared out of no where, "Maka, use your soul detect. That may help you."

Soul quickly said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. She's an _assassin_? Black Star isn't going to like that."

"Well, he'll just have to get over that there's another assassin in the academy," Death said. "Any other questions?"

"None," Maka said.

Soul grinned, "Let's go, Maka."

"Right!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The fight between Shadow, Maka, and Soul; Shadow's strange power?

Shadow's ears perked up. Something was coming, but what? She had never sensed something like this before.

Then, out of no where, two teens like her landed in the space in front of her.

Shadow crouched, glaring at the two teens.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"I'm Maka, and this is my partner, Soul. I'm a meister from the DWMA, and Soul is a weapon. We are here under the strict orders of Lord Death himself to capture you."

_To capture me, huh? Who do these fools think they are? _Shadow thought.

Maka whispered to Soul, "I don't like that look she has."

"Yeah, me either. Let's hurry and capture her so we can head back."

Soul transformed into a scythe, and Maka grabbed a hold of it.

Curiosity sparked in Shadow's eyes. She had never seen something like this before, and it made her want to investigate what power they had.

A small dagger appeared in her hand, and she waited for Maka to make a move.

Maka ran forward, swinging the scythe at Shadow. Shadow nimbly jumped out of the way, her dagger nicking Maka's cheek. In a flash, Shadow was in the air above Maka.

"Maka, above you!" Soul's voice rang out.

Maka rolled to the side as a burst of bright light engulfed the area where she had been. Shadow had released an energy burst from her dagger!

A long scar was scored into the pavement. Maka stared at it with big eyes.

_That would have killed me if it hit me. Shadow is stronger than she looks, _Maka thought to herself.

Shadow flicked her tail in annoyance.

_That weapon of hers warned her of my attack. How bothersome. I need __to take them out quickly. Perhaps I will let them witness a small taste of my true power._

Shadow's dagger grew into a black, double bladed sword. It gleamed in the dark evilly, letting off a red aura.

"How did her dagger transform into a sword?" Soul yelled.

"I don't know," Maka squeaked, her voice quiet.

Shadow spoke, her voice like ice, "I have the ability to transform my dagger into any weapon. I am not like most meisters, as you call yourselves. I have control over weapons also."

"How is it possible? A meister that is a weapon at the same time. Surely that isn't possible!"

"Oh, but I am living proof. I will let you two witness just a little bit of what I am capable of!" Shadow's voice rose.

A red aura surrounded Shadow like her sword. Tiny pieces of gravel floated in the air around her. A huge and bone chilling grin spread across her face.

A bellow escaped from her mouth as she swung her sword, shouting something in an ancient tongue. Once her sword touched the ground, another energy burst was sent flying at Maka. But this one was different. It towered over her, and it was blood red with white tinging the edge.

"Maka! Don't stand your ground. This one will kill you!" Soul screamed.

Shadow leered, "Oh, it will do more than that. My attack will tear your soul from your body as you are burned alive!"

Out of no where, the burst of energy exploded.

Shadow gawked, "How?!"

"Very interesting. I haven't seen an attack like this before. Say, how would you like to let me run some experiments on you?"

Stein stood in front of Maka. Soul transformed back into his human form, and helped Maka up.

"Who are you?" Shadow growled.

"Dr. Stein. I'm a professor from the DWMA academy."

_A professor. I wonder what kind of power he has, _Shadow thought.

Stein's glasses cast a glare over his eyes so they weren't visible. That made Shadow uncomfortable. Her sword had transformed back into a dagger, and it glinted as if it itched for battle.

Before she could take a single step, Stein was in front of her. He held his arms out, and Shadow found herself being shocked by some unknown force coming from Stein's hands. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fell to the ground unconscious.

Stein stood back, "There. That should keep her out for awhile. Take her back to Lord Death to complete your mission."

Without another word, Stein vanished into the darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The assassin awakes! Will she accept Lord Death's offer?

Shadow awoke with her arms bound in chains. She lifted her head, her mind foggy.

"Ah, you're awake. How do you feel, Shadow?"

Lord Death loomed over her.

Still groggy with sleep, her eyes grew wide and she almost fell backwards looking up at him.

"W – who are you? And where am I?" she asked.

"I am Lord Death, master of the DWMA. I requested my two students to bring you here. Though it seems that Stein interfered a little," Death said.

"If it wasn't for him, Maka and Soul would be dead," she snorted.

"So it seems. Anyways, I have a question to ask you. I have seen what you are capable of, and I would like to ask you if you are interested in joining the academy."

"You mean work with these weaklings?"

"Yes."

She laughed, "Only way you'll enroll me is to let me work on my own! Or if there's someone that meets my standards. Do you accept my conditions?"

Lord Death thought for a moment before saying, "Yes, I agree. I presume that you have a place to stay?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. It is late in the evening. School starts at the usual time, and I expect you to be here tomorrow morning. Any other questions?"

"Why'd you bind me?"

"Well, we expected you to show some resistance if you weren't bound. One cannot be too careful."

"I see. If you wouldn't mind, I can't do anything bound, so would you care to get rid of these bonds?"

The chains around Shadow's arms disappeared, and she stood up gratefully, stretching her cramped muscles.

Shadow headed out of Lord Death's room and sneaked out of the school. Once back at her home, she flopped down on her bed, sighing in relief to be back in her quiet room. Tomorrow would be... interesting.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shadow's first day at the academy; Someone who could be Shadow's partner?

Shadow walked to school, her fluffy black tail twitching as she took every step. The sun rose in the sky, a huge smile on its face as it laughed down at the ground. She preferred to see the moon, as she was normally active at night. Then she wondered how the company she worked for would react when they found out that she was a student at the DWMA.

_They'll probably make me go on certain missions that are offered there and still pay me. I can list what missions are available to them and see how much I'll get paid. That ought to work out. _

The news of Shadow's arrival had spread through the academy like a wildfire. She tried to ignore most of their stares, but ended up getting so overwhelmed that she had to bolt outside.

Shadow sat in the back of her first class as the bell rang for class to start. She saw Maka and Soul walk into the class, oblivious to her presence. With a glare, she watched them quietly. Stein strolled into the classroom, and Shadow's tail instantly bristled.

"Ah, I see you're here, Shadow," he said, his glasses casting a glare.

Shadow laid her ears back as the class looked at her. Soul gave Shadow a small glare before turning back around.

Class began, and the day went by almost normally. Shadow looked at the wall of missions. Most of them were easy for her, so she scanned the wall for a difficult one.

Her eyes saw a difficult mission. A sly smile tugged at the corner of her mouth.

"You already want to take on a mission?" Lord Death asked.

Shadow nodded.

"Well, for this mission, you need to take on an unusual kishin. It's on the outskirts of Death City, and it needs to be taken on immediately. Are you sure you want to do this mission alone?"

"I'm sure I can handle it, Lord Death."

"Oh, alright. Just be careful!' Lord Death called as Shadow bolted out of the room.

Without any hesitation, she leaped off the edge of the building, plunging into the streets below. She landed on a roof, and jumped from rooftop to rooftop leading to the outskirts of the city. By the time the moon was rising in the sky, Shadow was already scouring the desert outside of Death City.

Shadow landed on a tall pillar of rock. She scanned the area for any strange activity.

_Now where is that kishin.. _She wondered.

Suddenly, there was a scream and an explosion in the distance.

Shadow grinned, and sped off toward the explosion like a rocket.

A giant kishin was towering over a trembling guy. Shadow didn't pay much attention to the other person, she instead focused her attention on the kishin.

The kishin looked like a minotaur. But, it had huge horns, larger than normal. The kishin had a necklace of bones and other odd decorations. It had thick brown fur covering its upper body, and a loincloth around its waist to cover certain areas. Its legs were like a humans' legs, but had brown leg hair all over its legs.

_What an ugly thing, _Shadow thought, curling her lip.

She picked up a stone, and hurled it at the kishin's head.

The kishin snarled and glared at Shadow.

"You're an ugly thing, aren't you? Go back to your momma!" she taunted.

The kishin let out a roar of anger and ran at Shadow.

Shadow leaped into the air, releasing an energy wave from her dagger. The energy wave sliced through the kishin like it was nothing. Its soul appeared, and Shadow promptly ate it. She found out that she was able to eat kishin souls, and she grew powerful from them.

"H – hey! You're that new student at school!"

The guy that had been cowering walked up to Shadow.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked coolly.

"I was looking around when that kishin grabbed me and brought me out here. Thankfully you killed it or else I would been made into a snack."

"Yeah, well, my mission is complete now. Just don't get into any trouble because I won't save you."  
Shadow turned to leave, but the guy grabbed her wrist. Shadow reflexively knocked him to the ground, pinning him with her foot at his throat.

She backed away, brushing the dust off her jacket, "Don't do that again or I'll throw you across the city."

He shakily stood up, and said, "I'm Ash Silverfoot. Weird name I know."

Shadow snorted, "I'm Shadow Darkheart."

"So are you looking for a partner? I know you're new so that's why I was asking. I haven't found one. I've been going here for about a year now and I still haven't found a meister that would let me be their weapon."

"What weapon are you?"

"A double bladed sword."

"A double bladed sword, eh? Interesting."

Ash looked down, "Most don't like what kind of weapon I am because it's hard to handle. That's why I haven't found a meister yet."

Shadow's eyes seemed to glow, and she murmured, "You have a very interesting soul, Ash. Your soul wavelengths are not like the others. In fact, you could even match mine."

"R – really?"

She nodded, "Yes. Walk back with me to the DWMA; we can talk on the way there."


End file.
